


余光之内

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Unrequited Crush, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu





	余光之内

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Corner of His Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794663) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



它最初只是出现在提姆眼角余光中的不和谐阴影，与夜晚其它事物相异的暗色边缘。一周之后，只要他转头速度够快，已经能够看到影子的移动，它快如闪电般逃出他的视野范围，他本能的想追上去，可惜他正在处理一桩缉毒行动，不可能扔下任务不管去追逐暗夜里的影子。

 

接下来的几个星期，那抹暗影似乎消失了，结果他却愈加多疑。三周又两天后，他见到它，接着再次无影无踪。坚定了自己虽然找不到，阴影却一直都在的信念。他开始焦虑，疑神疑鬼，空闲时就要在晚上用热视线扫描周围。一无所获。

 

有一天他回到公寓，距离第一次发现阴影的存在已经有两个月零六天了，然后一个方方正正的小纸盒子，被人放在他的桌上。

 

他先是恐慌了一阵，用制服里的17个扫描器把各种可能的类型都排除了一遍（第一步，这里面不是运行的电子器件，非化学爆炸物，没有热残余），最后他硬着头皮，拿棍子挑开纸盒的盖子。

 

既没有发生爆炸、喷出毒气，也没有滴答的倒计时，这是个好迹象。他凑近一些，窥视盒子内部，接着暂缓疑虑。里面小小的芯片装在一个透明的塑料容器中，印在上面的‘星城实验室’几个大字明白无误地表明了它的来处，提姆恰好知道这小东西是什么。他为了跟进这个项目进度从星城实验室‘借来’报告中偶尔能有幸得见它的蛛丝马迹，然而……

 

他单手拾起这个科技成果，棍子搭上肩头，拨通通讯器。“喂，神谕，你在么？”

 

他等了几秒钟才得到回复，有些神思不属。“我在，小红。什么事？”

 

“你今天有来我公寓？”他问道，耳朵和肩膀夹着电话，搁下芯片后的双手握住棍子，缓慢又细致地开始搜查公寓里其他地方。

 

灯都关着，他听不见可疑声响，可这是个……礼物？这个心意大大方方搁在他桌上，他的安全系统和警报器却连个声儿都没出。显然，那人没走的可能性更大一些。

 

芭芭拉顿了一下，“没有，怎么了？”

 

好吧，这条假设不成立。

 

“还记得一周前你我之间那次谈话么？”他边提示，边小心地清理厨房区域。“关于星城实验室正在开发的芯片原型？我感兴趣的那个？”

 

“然后？”背景里传来敲打键盘声，十有八九她在试图黑进他的安全系统查看公寓情况（明明他有给她留后门）。

 

“那个芯片在我桌上。”他说着，用棍子底部推开浴室门，冒着风险进去查看边角。“既然不是你，那就是有人跟踪我，O。跟踪。我。我只跟你谈过这件事，只说了一次，现在就出现在我公寓里了。”

 

“有没有可能是康纳？他可是能偷听到；你知道他的听力。”

 

“是的，除了一点，我的安全系统没有一个被触发。”最后一站，卧室，“一个也没有，O。康纳有时是个好管闲事的混蛋，他也有几个我的密码，然而他不可能避开我的视线暗中摸进来。而且他喜欢大吹大擂。另外，盗窃在新闻上没激起一定动静。他可没那么灵巧。”

 

“言之有理。我这里显示你的安保系统大约两个小时前有一次断电。时间长度三分钟。现在一切正常；没有任何变化。就我这边能看到的情况来说，屋里除了你没有别人。”

 

“是的，”他证实，穿过房间拉紧窗帘。他本来确信窗帘一开始是拉上的，可现在他也说不好。“我检查过室内，没找到人。”他相当勉强地离开卧室往客厅走，面对还在等着他的礼物。“哦你能不能……设置一个警戒系统，以防再有断电？要是再来一次，我希望能有点心理准备，无论这位高人是谁，这样搞都让我心里没底。”

 

“当然，”她一口答应。“这事你想让B或者家里其他人知道么？？”

 

“先别。给我点时间，我说不定能揪出他来。”他折起棍子，收进背后腰带上的鞘中，径直走向敞开口的盒子。“让你费心了，O。设置好后通知我一下？”

 

“了解。你自己当心点，好么小红？”

 

他捡起芯片，目光透过塑料外壳凝视着它。“还用说。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

又过去四天，他日上三竿才踉踉跄跄走进客厅（没睡醒正迷糊着），看见餐桌上整整齐齐码着一排武器。都是他自己的。

 

他凝神盯了半响，在最终崩溃前拼命回想是不是他自己在补充制服的装备，冥思苦想后才确认这不是他本人干的。他的制服藏的好好的，他的警报装置——稍后得大肆检查一番——运行良好，除了他的武器非法入室以外，其他东西全都纹丝未动。经过仔细的检查，发现圆形飞镖的金属部位上有些许擦刮痕，其中一个沾着血，他反应有点迟钝了，桌子上摆放的这些不正是昨晚他使用过的装备嘛。

 

昨晚阿卡姆有人越狱后，先是正面交火，再是对邪恶势力的追捕。他累坏了，能用的装备也没剩几个。当时他们在收尾，布鲁斯在协调押回逃犯，而他……在通讯里，跟迪克抱怨了这事。

 

好吧，这可真是……诡异。很有帮助，但是太诡异了。

 

他充分意识到咖啡的必要性，否则迷迷糊糊碰到什么，就会毁掉任何可能留在上面的指纹或者DNA证据。然而，在他喝完今天的第一杯，还在倒第二杯时——他感觉自己急需冲个澡开始工作——才回过神来，他没有接到芭芭拉的紧急呼叫。警报没响。

 

他纠结要不要打电话，最后写了条短信确认警报没被触动。直到按下发送，昨晚有人在他屋里这一事实才真正让他感到后怕，有人在不惊动芭芭拉的备用警报的前提下让所有安防系统失灵，把这堆东西运到这，摆好，静悄悄地来又静悄悄地走。他就在隔壁睡过了全程。这可……即使不提穿过他的防御所需的技术能力，如此高明的潜行技巧，极度危险，令人不安。

 

然而，这个人大费周章就是为了给他送礼。真够怪的。叫人想不通。

 

这也意味不论这位是何许人也，提姆的另一重身份曝光了。不安和危险又加上一重。不幸的是，他只能想到一个人既有作案动机又有作案能力，该死的，他可不需要大早上就得和雷霄奥古打交道。

 

抱怨归抱怨，他背倚着墙再次拿出手机，慢吞吞地又喝了一大口几乎烫嘴的咖啡。他刚打开通讯录，感到似乎不对劲，偷走芯片来炫耀确实是雷霄的风格不假，可跑遍哥谭收集他用过的武器，就为了堆起来给他看？显然不是。要真是他，武器会是全新的。再者说，雷霄更有可能搬个都是刺客联盟特色兵器的武器库给他。忍者大师乐于让人知道礼物是出自谁手。

 

这么说，不是雷霄干的。他感到解脱的同时——他讨厌应付雷霄，以及他不巧被误会的热情——带来了更深的忧虑。这说明有个未知的高手偷溜进了他的房子。

 

芭芭拉回信了，她信誓旦旦说她的系统没有毛病，并且询问他理由。他又纠结了一会，等他喝完第二杯咖啡，决定回复说只是出于好奇。

 

他确实好奇。他想查出这家伙到底是谁，嗯……还有……别管他是谁，至少目前没看出恶意。

 

他单枪匹马也能搞定这样一个跟踪者。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

在接下来的一个月，平均下来提姆几乎每隔一天就能收到各种小‘心意’。

 

其中一些，像是他常喝的牌子的十袋研磨咖啡粉，或是得从跟踪者角度去解读的，有趣的零碎技术。他因此仔细搜寻系统中的代码以及房间内的死角，简直挖地三尺，就为了确保不给那个人任何获知他私生活的可能之机。结果两手空空，并且看出某人来他公寓的次数比他以为的还要频繁。

 

除那些之外，还有枕头上留下的一块来自哥谭湾的浮木碎片，两颗子弹深嵌其中，这玩意搞得他一头雾水。从某种程度讲这其实有点意思，像这样的礼物还有不少。例如，莫名的石头块，保存完好的羽毛，小心放在盛水玻璃器皿里的艳丽花朵，那东西买来他就没怎么用过。好似他的跟踪者具有良好的训练，致命的技艺，以及六岁孩子般把‘样子超酷的石块’送给中意对象的社交能力。

 

他把公寓从上到下翻腾十几遍，就为了找出指纹或者不属于他本人的发丝，他家里人的都辨认出来了，就差这位‘访客’无迹可寻。就算他把扫描范围扩大到公寓外面也一样。他设置的陷阱越发复杂难解，在整个街区安置摄像头，依然一无所得。

 

没有东西被破坏，没有东西失灵，它就是不阻止外人进来，人进来了不说，连个影像资料都没留下。

 

他不得不认真考虑说不定他的跟踪者是个幽灵。倒霉的是，在他们这个领域，什么事都可能发生。一个鬼魂跟踪者，有足够的能力带来各种礼物，还能移动周围的物体，这个可能性就有点低了，他放弃了这个想法。至少暂时不去想。

 

因此，他被逼使出下策。装睡。

 

毕竟高科技不起作用。那何不试试低科技？‘坐着静等就好’，要不要这么简单？说到底，他的跟踪者确实是在他睡觉的时候进来留下礼物的，要么是他彻底悄无声息，要么是提姆睡得像头死猪。他大不了熬一晚上（说不定两晚上，千万别有三），看有没人来造访。礼物通常只出现在他枕边或桌上。五十对五十的机会。如果这次不顶用，下次他就去沙发上窝一宿，尝试捉到这个人。

 

事情到了这个份上，神秘来客不想伤害他已是板上钉钉的事实，不过他仍然想知道三番两次深夜潜入他公寓的这个人是谁。这是有利情报。

 

准备睡觉前他检查了三次警报器，上床时穿的睡衣更像运动服，面具和腰带都在触手可及的地方。为了不暴露出他的真实行为，他头一次体验了在被子底下换鞋。（他被跟踪的方式依然悬而未决；系统他查了又查，窗帘也拉的很严。不应该有方法监视他才对。）

 

万事俱备，只欠东风。

 

等待很……无聊。可他盯梢的经验丰富，呼吸声轻稳平缓，连频率都进行了伪装，他在不睡觉上着实下了苦功。（昨晚睡得太多，所以能比较好地抵制睡意。）要不是调动所有感官留意可能的入侵迹象，他几乎像在冥想一样。

 

随着时间一点点流逝，他强迫自己不去查看时钟；因为越看反而越觉得难熬。他静数着自己的吐息，移动身体的幅度谨慎地和真实睡觉时保持一致，导致他得偶尔翻个身，面向另一边。

 

他不知道究竟过去了多久，但是辛苦没有白费。

 

室内无声无息，布料摩擦的沙沙细响很可能是他自己弄出来的，前提是他动了的话。声音离他很近，眼皮下能感知到光影的轻微移动；随后窗帘被人打开。他一动不动，凝神倾听，直到地毯上传来轻柔的脚步声，自信而老练，一副不怕吵醒人的样子，他有把握提姆应该睡着了。

 

待到脚步声开始在床边盘旋，他把眼睛微微睁开一条缝隙，只够看清动作的模糊影子。又过了几秒，视线逐渐清晰，他看到了穿过房间人影的大致体态；高个，带着遮掩面容的兜帽，但还是能偶尔露出他脸上——除非这是个体型高大、姿容奇诡的女人——苍白的肌肤，他底下没戴任何面具。就算戴了也不是能遮住整张脸的类型。他看不到武器的踪影，意味着他可以顺利进入计划的下一个环节。

 

他快如闪电，一把抖开被子，跳起来的同时顺势猛地开灯。“逮到你了！”

 

男人发出疼痛的呼喊，抬手盖住自己的面部，向后缩的身子撞上了他的柜子。这点时间足够提姆把来人看个清楚明白（黑色兜帽，品质优良的黑手套，宽松的黑色长裤，以及皮面光滑的黑鞋，这几件看上去像是一套的），那人行动起来，身手敏捷地向窗户跑去，尽管一只腿挂上床脚绊了他一下。

 

提姆当然不能放他逃跑，他没有转到另一边下床而是果断地从床上跃了过去。他的脚刚踏上地面，跟踪者就撞破窗户，还带出去了一部分窗帘。玻璃破碎声并不陌生，但依然不是悦耳的声响，慢了一拍的警报器此时訇然作响。这又让他花时间把密码敲进窗户边上的控制台关掉警报器，接着他跟在后面跳出窗户。楼外二分之一的地方有条横杠，突出墙面，特意安在那里缓冲降落用的，他没握着腰带的那只手抓住横杆，降落时发出刺耳的吱嘎声，但总之这股力量并不足以摔断骨头。

 

巷子昏暗狭窄，尽头路灯倾泻的光亮照亮了一部分，他的跟踪者在远远的另一头，四肢着地伏在地上。他的一条腿斜斜地别了出去，听见提姆穿过小巷，那人弹起的身子更紧地往墙上靠，那只脚一直朝身下蹭，然而还是滑向一边。他受伤了；没有中间那段缓冲，坠落的力量全部施加在跟踪者身上。兜帽掉落下来，但一只抬起的手臂盖住了他的脸，以及他的真实身份。提姆只能看到中等长度、粗糙修剪过的黑发，这个人很瘦，是那种远超健康程度的瘦削，而且急需好好洗个澡。

 

“你是谁？”提姆避开他瘦长四肢的攻击范围质问道，自己则随时准备从腰带中抽出武器防身。“为什么跟踪我？”

 

抬起的手臂下闪过一排牙齿，带来了低沉的咆哮声，“我没有—我—”他发出的声音粗粝又碎乱，仿佛很久不曾使用过一般。不过声调很沉，确实和他的大块头相匹配。“我不是要—”

 

“你是谁？”提姆再次重复，这次更加强硬，并向前迈了一步。

 

那人手臂猛地挥舞出去，五指弯曲，但实际离提姆相距甚远。“退后！”

 

眼前的景象让他刹住脚步，对方不自然的苍白肤色露了出来，明亮的金黄色眼眸笔直盯着他的方向。却没定在……他身上。瞳孔缩小到近乎没有，这让提姆顿然醒悟，他的强光刺激比他本意的效果更加显著。他原打算让人失措，引起一瞬间的混乱，没想到却造成了致盲。他的双眼比普通人类对于光线更为敏感；即是优势，又是致命的弱点。

 

“你是一名利爪，”提姆声音响亮，男人往后缩，双眼飞快闪动，但显然除了模糊的影子，他什么都看不清。“我是不是…？你看不见对么？”

 

利爪立刻发出小声的嘶吼，不过他的身体语言表达出绝对的防御，而非攻击的意图。他并未回答；涣散飘忽的视线却足以解答疑惑。一只负伤失明的利爪。这可超出了他的预想。

 

他研究了被击倒的利爪片刻，疑惑对方为何没有武器、穿着便服，而不是那种全身的制服。“我们终结了法庭的统治，”他指出，观察利爪在听到他的声明后微微后倾身躯。“你在这做什么？为什么跟踪我？”

 

利爪的呼吸变得急促、尖锐，后背紧贴上小巷墙壁。“我会离开，”他抖了下脑袋，绷紧肩膀的肌肉，哑着嗓子给出回答，一只手臂依旧防护的挡在身前。“我知道这样做不对；知道是很坏的行为。我没要——我会离开。就……放我走吧。”牙齿又是无声的一闪，他接下来的话语尤为坚定。“我不会让你杀了我。”

 

提姆盯着他，有点懵，懵完决定还是问清楚为好。“杀你？为什么你认为我会想杀你？”

 

纯金的双眼眨了几下，视线只能勉强集中在他身上。利爪的困惑不逊于他。“你—你们杀了其他利爪。他们所有。你们击败了主人们；粉碎了法庭。”他剧烈地打了个哆嗦。“我会听话，”男人迫不及待地保证，声音时断时续。“我绝不会惹事；我可以…离哥谭远远的。”

 

“其他利爪是被复活的，”提姆点明，“他们早就死了。我们做了我们该做的，让他们安息。”

 

利爪‘冰冻住他们’的嘶吼夹杂着一丝绝望、愤怒和恐惧。“我不是——我没再为法庭做事。我对你没有恶意，我只是——我其实想—”利爪目光的焦点依然定在他身侧，但他撑起双腿，受伤的那条压上地面企图支起身体。结果再次颓然倒下，提姆都能听见骨头之间摩擦，可利爪至多粗喘了几声。他双唇翻卷露出牙齿发出示威的嘶嘶声。“放我走，你不会再看到我的踪影，”他诺言中的哀求可不全是提姆的过度解读。“对不起，我——别冻住我。不要。”

 

这一幕并不陌生，然而让一个身高体重都比他大了一截的人缩在墙那苦苦哀求，可不是什么常见的景象。而且提姆再清楚不过，眼前这个男人，这名利爪，十分怕他。对方设想过自己的打探和留下礼物的行为会引起非常可怕和糟糕的后果，现在他人赃并获。他深信自己会有死亡的结局。或许，他指的是他们重新冻住其他那些利爪，让他们失去行动能力。在他看来，那确实算得上杀死。特别是如果他们像面前这位一样，拥有独立的思想和声音。这是布鲁斯做出的判断，而且利爪们带着毅然的决心企图暗杀哥谭所有重要人士，他们没有理由怀疑被复活的僵尸中还隐藏着有理智的正常人的心灵。

 

不过这个利爪没做过任何能招致死亡的坏事。完全不够格。最多叫人疑神疑鬼和几件偷来的小礼物，就落得摔断腿和失明的下场，更不用说被处死这种严厉惩罚。

 

提姆小心翼翼上前几步，蹲下身，寄希望于自己慢吞吞的动作能透过此刻利爪眼前的迷雾让其知晓。鉴于对方开始往后躲，曲起手臂防备地拦在身前，尽管看不清准确位置，但他显然知道提姆在那。他探出手，手指轻轻圈住戴着手套的手腕，利爪受到了相当严重的惊吓，看来他的视力依然没有恢复。他尖锐的嘶吼，手想往回抽，提姆牢牢扣住不放。

 

“别紧张，”他尽力安抚，“我不是要杀掉你，放松点好么？”

 

利爪蜷起身体，肌肉绷紧，从嘴里发出小声的怒吼，但是他微微点了点头。金黄色的双眸定在提姆胸口左右，利爪在他的碰触下一动都不动，呼吸声却一阵急似一阵。提姆把拇指向下滑，找到手套边缘后将其拉起，拇指按上手腕底部的脉搏处。他手底下利爪的皮肤触感很凉，不过脉搏摸上去没有大的变化。（不过别忘了，利爪现在的呼吸速率既不普通也不镇定，说不定脉搏已经高于正常值了。）

 

“我需要你回答几个问题。能做到么？”

 

随着一阵战栗，利爪静止的姿态被打破了，他僵硬地再次点头。“能。”

 

“很好，”他轻声夸奖。

 

话音刚落，利爪像被人打了一样畏缩，提姆默默记下这个禁止事项。无论是因为这个词有负面涵义还是利爪并不信任他所致，都无关紧要；夸奖并不会带来他想要的反馈。那么，什么能带来他想要的正面反馈呢……

 

（期间他短暂好奇了下法庭使用的训练手法。利爪能够留下多少自由意志，以及他们如何落入法庭手中？怎样的手段能把正常的青少年们驯化成法庭的杀人机器？）

 

“你叫什么？”他压低声线问。

 

利爪闻言倒吸凉气，目光猛地向上扬。一番努力之后离提姆的脸还是偏了两英寸。他凝视了一会儿。迟疑地说出一个我字，接着提姆握住的手腕抽动一下，利爪沉重地稳住呼吸。“杰-杰森。我以前叫杰森。”

 

提姆谨慎地反问，“以前？”

 

“在法庭以前，”声音小得近乎耳语。“在我变成……在他们把我塑造成利爪以前。”杰森喉头吞咽一下，肩头轻微朝上耸起，虽然看不见，视线还是低垂下来。“他是个完全不同的人，他很软弱。我是法庭的利爪。”

 

这句话的韵律起伏有种反复重复，铭记于心的感觉。去人性化；很合理的反应。

 

“嗯，”提姆附和，因为杰森看起来觉得询问名字就是个实打实的陷阱，他还是先别操之过急。“你在为谁效力么？”

 

他的高度戒备倏忽尔变得困惑不解。“没人让我效力。法庭瓦解了；不再需要利爪。我不认为—”杰森顿住，眸子往上瞄——此时的瞳孔状况好多了；他很可能正在恢复些许视力——接着又移开。“我不认为他们中有谁知道我活着。”

 

“你谁都没联系？”

 

这次战栗幅度更大，杰森重新紧紧贴上墙面。“谁都没有，”语气中流露出恳求他相信的意味。“与法庭成员在世俗中见面是不可饶恕的。我—我明白事理。我…不会这么做。”

 

“好吧，”提姆轻轻捏了捏攥住的手腕。“你跟着我想做什么？”

 

杰森浑身又向后缩了一截，脚掌挪动了几下可还是滑到一边，无法支撑起体重。“我不会再这么做了。我知道不该这样；对不起。”

 

“我没问你这些。”他的语气并不尖锐，然而照样把杰森吓得一哆嗦，像怕要挨揍一样蜷成一团。怕……会发生不好的事；会受到伤害。“你为什么跟着我？”他又问了一遍，杰森犹豫了，想把手抽走，提姆忙又补上一句，“我发誓不会把你冻起来。我只是想知道你的理由。”说完考虑了一下，举得有点不妥。“除非你想对我动手。那我只得采取措施。”

 

“我不会杀你的，”杰森意外地显得很急迫。“我从没想伤害你。你——你是个有趣的人。与众不同。”金色的虹膜扬起，这次没有看错地方，他静静解释道“我只是想观察”。

 

好吧……这可……

 

“那你留下的那些东西？”提姆告诉自己别太早下定论。“那些礼物？如果你单纯想观察，为何闯进我的公寓？”

 

杰森视线躲闪一阵才移回提姆身上。现在他可以确定利爪的视力真的有恢复。凝视中的专注不同于刚才。“我…听见你谈论想要原型芯片，”杰森吞吞吐吐。“我不知道还能放在哪里可以被你看到。”他停了一下，紧张的微微耸了下肩。“你一直在升级安全系统，很…好玩。跟训练差不多，但不用担心后果。”

 

“为什么留东西给我？”因为杰森的闪烁其词，提姆步步紧逼。

 

杰森头一次开始抗拒他的抓握，把手往回拉，没有使出全力，却足以表达他对此的不适，他想让提姆放开。提姆当然不从；毕竟问题的答案还没被套出，要是杰森真的打算负伤而逃，他能不能追上也是一回事。他不喜欢这种招数，但是情非得已，他必须要亲耳听到回答。

 

一阵对抗过后，杰森平静下来，屈从于被制住的事实。“因为我想这么做，”这是承认了。“我以为你喜欢它们。”金色的眼睛扑闪着，突然瞳孔放大，粗粝的嗓音打着颤问道，“你不喜欢么？它们很烂？”

 

诶哟妈呀，他直觉可太准啦；有只利爪看上了他，现在被他牢牢攥在手心。一只因为觉得提姆能欣赏它们，就锲而不舍地给他送很酷的石头块的利爪。这个利爪真的了解自己在做什么麽？都没个约法三章？

 

杰森的神情慢慢露出不安的苗头，恐惧开始占上风，提姆马上捏了捏他的手腕，“不，我…我挺喜欢它们。”他可没撒谎。也许诚实就是最有效的策略。“有的小玩意儿有点怪，不过其他的……很有用处。谢谢。”杰森双眼一下亮了，肩膀放松下来，而且天啦有淡淡的笑容在他脸上；虽然只是嘴角微微翘起，也足够提姆辨认出来。他叹息几声，打算放开杰森手腕，不过在这之前，“在普通人的世界，你那种行为被人叫做‘跟踪’。这是种不友善的举动。”

 

杰森看了看他，唇边笑意消失了，歪过头表情严肃了一点。“不。这么说不对。”

 

提姆眨巴眼睛，如此直白的拒绝让他微眯起眼角。“不对？”

 

杰森摇摇头，撑起身子以便更好地靠着墙坐起，腿不自然地斜着。“跟踪都以刺杀收场。我没要杀你；这不是一场追猎。我只是尾随在你身后。”

 

“……好吧”他浅浅呼出一口气，“还记得我说过‘普通人的世界’？对于普通大众，‘跟踪’意味着‘着魔般尾随某人的一举一动。’我清楚你那有不同的解释，不过这是为大众所接受的版本。当今社会，它很少附带上打猎的涵义，除非你的说话主体是真实存在的兽类。”

 

“哦……”不适的神色再次笼罩杰森，不过他没要逃跑，好迹象。“我…我很抱歉。我没想…吓唬你？”

 

“没吓到我，”提姆让他放宽心。“就是……有点神经紧张。”

 

杰森动了动身子，看了眼自己摊开的腿，在地上撑起了一瞬。提姆捕捉到他脸上短暂闪过的痛苦神情，接着这个动作终止了。假如他对利爪疼痛阈值记忆无误，只要那条腿没断成两截，杰森都能拖着它照常走路。说不定现在也可以，尽管腿跛成那个样子，他的速度会大受影响。他目前倒是没有这样的意愿，而且……和提姆印象里的其他利爪相比，这位明显对自己照料不周，异常苍白的肤色只是其中之一。

 

再者说，失去了法庭的利爪还能回到哪去？是城市周围有躲藏的据点，还是杰森完全靠自己单干？他在街头流浪么？现在天气还未转冷，可是冬天已经临近，室外环境会变得很恶劣。利爪对低温没多少耐受力；寒冷会让他们彻底停转。

 

他小小叹了口气，等了一秒，待杰森的目光又转回他身上，他提议道，“跟我一起回公寓怎么样？这次走大门。”杰森一下僵住，双目大睁，拿不准这是不是一个陷阱。“就待到你的视力和腿恢复为止。”他补充完，看到对方僵硬的身体缓和了少许。

 

“为什么？”杰森的语气介于警惕和怀疑之间。

 

“因为我想这么做，”这次他借用对方的话，杰森羞怯地埋下脑袋，他又说，“你看，你身上情报量巨大。上楼先洗个澡，吃顿饭，我有些关于法庭的事要问你。等你伤好，随时想走都可以。你意下如何？”

 

杰森端详着他的脸，举棋不定。“唔……成交？”

 

“成交，”他跟着妥协。只要杰森觉得这样更容易接受，他可以让步。“上楼来？”

 

又是几分钟的犹豫，他抬眼瞄了下另一只手里握着的多功能腰带，点了点头。“好。”

 

提姆慢慢从蹲着的姿势站起身，朝杰森递去一只手。“Good.”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

 

洗干净后的杰森更刚才一比真是大变样。湿漉漉的黑发贴着头皮垂落了一圈，微干的发尾打着卷，有几缕掉进他视力恢复正常的金黄色眼眸中。提姆从衣柜压箱底的地方找出来几件衣服给他穿。肯定是迪克落下的，这是他的尺码。运动裤有点短，不过衬衫贴合上他瘦骨嶙峋的身躯，杰森长期吃不饱和亚健康的状态一目了然。

 

提姆还很确定杰森用去了三分之二的热水，他可不是想批评人。对于一个低温敏感的利爪来说，在街上废旧建筑里栖身后能洗上次热水澡，一定像置身天堂。

 

他的腿伤非常严重，杰森允许他检查伤口，在之后接合的时候只发出小声的哭叫和颤抖。提姆唯一能想到应对颤抖的方式就是拿毯子披上杰森肩头，小心地压实边角，给予他更多的屏障对抗寒冷和疼痛。

 

杰森对此的表情就像在尖叫他压根不理解此种好意，但他把毯子在身侧裹紧却是不争的事实，提姆感到揪心的感觉在心跳拖长的节拍间跳动。

 

他冰箱里可以称得上贫瘠，幸好阿尔弗雷德的剩菜还没放过期，热菜他还是相当拿手。杰森对待食物的态度，一开始的欲望和兴趣都很强烈，等到吃东西时又带着种超然和机械的呆板。这有点自相矛盾，而提姆在成为罗宾前见过类似的举动，因此他不再‘关注’那边，希望减轻杰森害怕一旦流露出渴望就会被夺走食物的隐藏的恐惧。

 

杰森在他询问的头几分钟里一直表现迟疑，在屋里左顾右盼，仿佛法庭成员会从某个角落突然跳出来似得，这一幕直直击中他内心，提姆不确定自己是否乐意放杰森回到街头。他凭着自己幸存到现在，不过外面越来越冷，杰森不像是能混在平民中找到温暖庇护所的样子，明显相异于常人的样貌摆在那里。就算他离开哥谭前往暖和的地方，也没有留给他太多选择。假使他能够离开的话。

 

而且，杰森已经在他的沙发上打起了瞌睡来，眼皮不停往下耷拉，很是可爱。提姆可不情愿让他走。

 

“嘿，”他低语着，在咖啡桌旁移了下位置，杰森一个激灵睁开眼皮。

 

“不好意思，”他粗哑的赔不是，说完晃晃脑袋。“还有问题要问？我可以……我可以保持清醒。”说着话眼皮又忽闪着往下掉，提姆忍不住发笑。

 

“问题还有一大堆。”他探过身，确保杰森看见他的动作，手轻轻放上覆盖着毯子的膝盖。“你想留下么？”感受到紧张的蔓延，他抢先道，“我们都累了。早上再问也不急。还有顿饭是留给你的，你可以睡在这。”他考虑片刻，纠正道，“沙发得归我，我窗子坏了，卧室堪比冷库。”

 

杰森看上去有些内疚的一哆嗦，缓缓点下头。“听起来……很好。谢谢你。”

 

提姆在此停顿，接着长舒一口气，“好极了，还有条规矩。”杰森绷起身子，表情变得戒备又似早有预料。“我不清楚你是否意识到，但是你前段时间的行为——跟踪，送我东西——连在一起非常像你对我有意思。这没什么，你不用担心，可是你得知道这种感情不能再升级，明白么？不可以有再进一步的举动。”

 

杰森似乎有满肚子的话要讲，他下巴嚅动，目光垂落，等他再次抬头只问了一句为什么。

 

提姆叹了口气，抬手耙过头发，不自觉地拨弄发尾。“因为……因为我认为以你现在的理智程度，做这种决定有点欠考虑。我心里过意不去，这种事情要双方都处于平等的理解程度才行。这样解释可以么？”

 

“是的，”杰森思索一会，眼睛低垂，同意道。“我明白了。”

 

“很好，”提姆朝他露出微笑。杰森轻微一动，没有回应。“既然这样，咱们先休息吧，行么？”

 

杰森点头跟着他跳下沙发。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“提姆，”一周后过来拜访的迪克平静地呼唤他。“你知道你屋里有一只利爪在你家咖啡桌上么？”

 

他跟随迪克的视线往回看，杰森蹲伏在咖啡桌上，眯起的双目直盯盯朝着迪克头部的方位。身上的便服只让他捕食者的气息和视线的锐利削弱了一丝丝而已。

 

“知道，”他耸耸一边肩膀。“那是杰森。他住在这。”他回过头，皱了下眉。“杰森，还记得么？别站在桌子上。下来，要么坐着。”

 

杰森的盯视又持续了几秒，才慢慢滑下桌子，变为双脚站立。上身保持轻微的弯曲弧度，眼神的致命程度丝毫不减。杰森手里没刀也是他走运。提姆禁止他在礼貌交流时用刀，不过杰森听话的次数不多。即使他听话那几次，提姆也敢说刀肯定藏在附近什么地方。

 

“杰森？”迪克反问，先扫了他一眼才扭头从肩膀瞧着杰森说。“提姆。这可是利爪。你打哪找来一只利爪的？”

 

“他跟踪我，”他漫不经心地回答。“杰森没问题，我保证。杰森，这位是迪克，我哥哥。他也没问题，他不会伤害你。你们俩，别打起来。我要喝咖啡，否则会见光死。”

 

提姆一句废话不多说直奔厨房，那里有一壶咖啡，自从他知道迪克要来后就煮上了。

 

他听到脚步声——迪克的，杰森光脚时候走路不会有声音——然后是镇定的疑问，“那么，你住在这？和提姆一起？”

 

杰森可没那么客气，“就是这样，夜翼。”

 

从厨房也能听见迪克慌乱的声音，提姆哀叹，先给自己倒了一杯咖啡。是的，他急需它救命。


End file.
